I Stand Corrected (Fixed)
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: Decoded edition. Dipper was tutoring Pacifica for her exam tomorrow, but something bad happened. Rated T due to my paranoia. The song used is I Stand Corrected by Vampire Weekend. I do not own the song, the cartoon, its characters and the rest. Yo! Thanks you guys for reading! Read my other stories! (If you want. Sadly, no one likes to read them)


"Face it, Dipper. I'm right, and you're wrong," Pacifica said.

"But Paz, why would you say the statement can't be inverted?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"It says, 'If today is July 4 in the USA, then it's Independence Day.' If it were inverted, then it wouldn't make sense. Duh." She poked his forehead lightly, causing Dipper to flinch.

"It still makes sense!" he said, throwing his hands into the hair in desperation.

It had been more than thirty minutes since they encountered the problem. Pacifica had a math quiz tomorrow about logic, which Dipper insisted he help her, however now all they were doing was debating over this one question.

"You think we're the only country in this world, idiot?!" Pacifica shouted.

"Well the country USA is mentioned, so it's main focus is on the USA!" Dipper defended.

Pacifica took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Take a country like the Philippines, for example! Their independence day is around June. If you were there and it's Independence day, you would know it's not July 4."

"It's still irrelevant!"

"It is relevant!"

The two teens let out frustrated noise before they stomped away from each other, Dipper's elbow accidentally knocking his boombox to the ground. It began to play a familiar song. Dipper's playlist had expanded as soon as he discovered different bands and music besides BABBA. However, out of the hundreds of songs that could have played, it had to be this one:

You've been tracking all my facts,

And I admit I've had been lacks.

In the blue screening, What I say,

It wasn't funny anyway.

I. Stand. Corrected.

The two teens froze, Pacifica's hand on the doorknob, before they turned around, their eyes locking across the room. Dipper made his way towards her and grabbed her arm before he joined in with the music.

"No one cares when you are wrong.

But I've been at this far too long

To act like that when we should be

In perfect harmony."

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing," she complimented.

"Well, I'm a man of mysteries," he said as he pulled her over to sit on his bed. He then grabbed a nearby comb and began to sing into it.

"Lord knows I haven't tried.

I'll take my stand.

One, last, time.

Forget the protocol,

I'll take your hand,

Right in mine."

Dipper softly grabbed her hand and then they danced around like it was a ballroom.

"I, Stand, Corrected." sang Dipper. "I,"

"Oh, I stand…" Pacifica sang, joining in.

"Corrected." they ended together.

Dipper and Pacifica just stood there, holding each other tightly in the middle of the bedroom. Pacifica's blue eyes began to pull him in and he found himself getting closer and closer before he caught himself.

He leaned away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck before he said, "Um, Paz, I was thinking about the problem, and…."

"And…" she looked at him with eager eyes.

"You were right. I was wrong," he said.

"Told you," she said, poking his forehead and letting out a small 'ha'.

Dipper simply smiled at her light teasing, grateful to still have her in his arms. If it hadn't been for the boombox, he may have lost Pacifica forever.

"So…. Paz, do you forgive me? Y'know, about the whole angry debate-rant thing?"

"Probably this will answer your question," she said. She leaned in and closed the space between them, to give him a passionate kiss.

His eyes widened and his heartbeat spiked to tremendous speeds, definitely not expecting this kind of reaction from her, but it felt so right. He closed his eyes and responded to her kiss eagerly.

Soon, the kiss ended, Pacifica pulling away with a gasp. It was their first, and for now, the best kiss they ever had, and it was all thanks to that one song.

"Wow…" Dipper breathed.

Pacifica's face reddened as she stepped out of Dipper's arms. "I should probably go now," she said as she began to pack up her stuff.

She was about to step out of the room when Dipper asked her, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"The kiss," he said, a bit of colour coming to his cheeks.

Pacifica thought for a moment and then smiled, "Oh. Now that you mention it, yeah. I kinda did."

"Does it mean we have a thing here?" he asked, pointing between the two of them.

She smirked at him and playfully asked, "What do you mean, 'a thing'?"

He groaned from his stupid question. "Never mind. Good luck on the test, peace."

Confused from the name that was called to her, she raised an eyebrow and Dipper chuckled nervously. "Oh sorry. Don't you get it? Paz? Spanish for peace?" he asked.

She made a long, 'ohh….', not completely following.

He pointed at the portable gaming handheld on his bedside table, "Metal Gear. Got addicted with the game."

"Nerd." She laughed, giving a slight peck on his lips. "Bye," she said as he waved goodbye to her.

When the door closed, Mabel came out of nowhere and placed a sticker on his right cheek.

"Mabel! What the-?"

"Congrats for the first kiss, bro!" Mabel screamed.

"How? But…. What?"

"Air vents," she said simply before she skipped happily downstairs.

Dipper removed the sticker, reading the words "First Kiss" in huge pink letters as he flopped onto his bed.

A/N: Thanks to Alys for editing this very one shot. And I hope you guys enjoy!

And special thanks to Aqua Girl 007 for notifying me about the problem. Not to worry, good as new.

The song is I Stand Corrected by Vampire Weekend. I don't own the song or the series, but I do own the plot so….. Yeah….

This story is inspired to the true event that happened in my school when I was still in 8th grade. The whole class was debating about the "Independence day" statement, and I see it as an inspiration of this story.


End file.
